Grand Theft Dragon
by LordDarkus
Summary: Here's a new Yu-gi-oh story. Please enjoy. Yu-gi-oh and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, Sora, and Tierno belong to Konami.


Grand Theft Dragon

The next morning after the gang learns of the quest ahead of them, they wake up and see that Theodore had left sometime during the night. They go outside and discuss their course of action.

"So now we know what we have to do." Said Lewis

"We need to find the four dragon rulers and defeat this oncoming darkness. But we don't know where to look." Said Sora

"Actually, I happen to know where one is." Said Harris

"What?!" Shouted Lewis and Sora

"It's a rumor, but supposedly there is a one-of-a-kind dragon card in the basement of Sector Security HQ."

"Yeah, I had a dream last night where a voice told me 'you will find your dragon ruler in the base of your enemy.'" Said Tierno

"So we're going to pull off a heist to rob Sector Security?" Asked Sora

"Yep." Replied Harris

"Let's do it." Said Sora

"You know that if we get caught, we are going to the facility for a long time." Lewis pointed out

"Who ever said this quest was without risks." Said Tierno

Later that night, Harris, Tierno, Sora, and Lewis all go to Sector Security HQ and take different parts to take the card. Harris climbs up to the roof and plugs a PDA into an external port. Sora waits to come out and distract the guards by the door. And Tierno waits for Lewis to disable the security system. Lewis takes out a walkie-talkie.

"Wind Dragon here, everyone check in." Said Lewis

"Fire Dragon in position." Harris said over a headset

"Water Dragon ready to go." Said Sora

"You sure you can hack into the security system?" Asked Tierno

"Like solving a jigsaw puzzle." Lewis plugs a laptop computer into an external security controller and works on it

"Harris, I'm in, can you see the map of the place?"

"Affirmative, I can see everything."

"Alright, Sora. Distraction time."

"On it."

Sora throws a rock at one of the guards and they both chase her into the forest.

"Alright, Tierno, go for it."

"Right." He sneaks into the entrance

"Ok, Tierno, I will guide you. Head straight and take the second corridor on your right." Said Harris

"Got it." Tierno does as instructed

"Wait, stop." Said Harris as Tierno reaches the corridor

"What?"

"There are two guards in that corridor."

"What now?"

"I'm thinking. Be patient." He looks at the map

"Lewis, there are fire sprinklers above the guards, think you can trip them?"

"With the push of a button." He inputs a code into his laptop and sets off an alarm and the sprinklers, soaking the guards

"Aw, come on, is this thing on the fritz again?" Said one of the guards

"Let's go check it out." The guards walk away and Tierno proceeds

"Ok, Tierno, take the next two lefts and you should be at the door to the basement where the card is."

"Got it, Harris."

Tierno follows Harris' directions and reaches the door to the basement, but sees that it won't be as easy as they thought.

"I got a problem."

"What is it, Tierno?" Asked Harris

"The door to the basement is sealed by a pretty tough security lock. Lewis, do you think you can crack it like with the security system?"

"It's more like solving a Rubik's cube. I will need a minute." He starts working

"Oh no, I've been spotted. They are trying to force me out of the security system."

"Work faster, then!" Said Harris

"I've almost… Got it!" Lewis unlocks the door the moment before he is forced out of the system and Tierno starts walking down the stairs

"Ok, I'm going… get… card… and…." Tierno's signal is lost

"Dang it. Lewis, I lost contact with Tierno."

"He went underground and the signal faded. Regroup while I try to reestablish it."

Tierno looks around the basement for the Dragon Ruler.

"Where is it… aha!" He sees it in a large, glass display case, but as he reached for it, he hears footsteps and a very familiar voice

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tierno turns and sees Trudge

"I heard that someone cracked our security system. How'd I know it would be you punks."

"I should have known this wouldn't be easy."

"I take it you want the card in that case."

"Yeah, and I'm taking it." Tierno takes out his duel disc, smashes the glass with it, and takes the card

"Alright, how about I make you a deal?"

Sora and Harris regroup with Lewis as he tries to contact Tierno.

"Ok, I have reconnected us with Tierno." They hear the conversation between him and Trudge

"What kind of deal?"

"Who's he talking to?" Asked Sora

"Trudge." Lewis replied

"We duel. If you win, you and your friends leave here scot-free. But if I win, you all go to the facility."

"He can't possibly accept that deal!" Said Harris

"You're on" Said Tierno

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison

Tierno puts the card in his deck and his duel disc shuffles it.

"Let's duel!" Their life points start at 4000 and Lewis brings up the duel stats on his laptop

"I'll go first." Trudge draws a card

"I summon Assault Dog (ATK 1200). And I'll lay two cards facedown to end my turn

"My turn!" Tierno draws

"I summon Gem-Knight Sardonyx in attack mode (ATK 1800). Now Sardonyx, send that Assault Dog to the pound with Onyx Whip." Sardonyx destroys Assault Dog and Trudge loses 600 life points

"I play my Assault Dog's special ability: when it is destroyed in battle, I can bring another assault dog out of my deck (ATK 1200)."

"Fine, I play Sardonyx's special ability: when it destroys a monster in battle, I can add one level four or below Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand. I end with two face-downs."

"My turn now!" Trudge draws

"I release my Assault Dog to summon Handcuffs Dragon (ATK 1800). Now I play the spell card, Rush Recklessly. This gives my monster 700 attack points this turn (ATK- 2500). I also play the trap, Call of the Haunted. This lets me bring a monster out of my graveyard."

"Not so fast. I play the trap, Rock in the Gears. With this, I can pay 500 life points and negate the activation of a trap and destroy it." The trap is destroyed and Tierno loses 500 life points

"Fine then. Handcuffs Dragon, attack Gem-Knight Sardonyx!" Sardonyx is destroyed and Tierno loses 700 life points

"I end my turn." Handcuffs Dragon's attack points return to normal

"My draw." He draws

"I play the trap, Common Charity. This lets me draw two more cards as long as I remove a normal monster in my hand from play afterwards. Otherwise I have to discard my entire hand." He draws two cards

"Lucky for me, I have Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand to remove from play. Now I play the spell card, Gem-Knight Fusion. This will allow me to fuse Gem-Knight Garnet with Gem-Knight Sapphire to form Gem-Knight Citrine (ATK 2200). Now attack Handcuffs Dragon." Citrine attacks

"I play a trap card!"

"No you don't. When Citrine attacks, you can't activate any cards or effects until after the battle."

"You tripped Handcuff Dragon's ability: When it's destroyed in battle, it cuffs your monster and makes it lose 1800 attack points."

"I counter with the second effect of Gem-Knight Fusion. If I remove a Gem-Knight in my graveyard from play, it comes back into my hand. Now I'll activate it and fuse Gem-Knight Citrine with Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Lazuli to form Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK 2900)

"Gem-Knight Master Diamond is a level 9 rock-type monster with 2900 attack points and 2500 defense points."

"And for every "Gem" Monster in my graveyard, he gets 100 attack points. Since I have four, he gets 400 (ATK-3300). Give it up, you can't win." Trudge draws and laughs in response

"You really think you have victory sealed, don't you? But you should know that a duel isn't over until a duelist's life points hit zero and I still have points. I'm going to discard three monster cards from my hand."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because this allows me to summon Montage Dragon (ATK ?)"

"What's up with its attack points?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, his attack points are equal to the combined levels of the monsters I discarded to summon it times 300. I discarded a level five and two level fours, so that puts its attack points at 3900 (ATK-3900)."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now Montage Dragon, destroy Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Gem-Knight Master Diamond is destroyed and Tierno loses 600 life points

"Looks like you're the one who can't win now. Give up now and I'll reduce the time you and your friends have to spend in the facility."

"I'll never give up. Lewis always tells me as long as I have cards in my deck and friends by my side, I can overcome any challenge. My friends, the Gem-Knights chose me because of my strong will. The will as strong as a gem!" The top card of Tierno's Deck Starts glowing and he draws it, seeing it is the card he just retrieved

"You're finished. I'm going to remove Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Lazuli in my graveyard from play. That will allow me to summon Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders!" A large pillar of rock rises, cracks and shatters, revealing the mighty Dragon Ruler of Boulders that roars loud enough to shake the ground as it emerges (ATK 1600)

"Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders is a level 7, earth-attribute, dragon-type monster with 1600 attack points and 3000 defense points."

Lewis and the others watch in awe at the monster Tierno summoned.

"Incredible." Said Harris

"He actually summoned it." Said Sora

"A Dragon Ruler." Said Lewis

Trudge however is not phased by the mighty beast and simply laughs loudly.

"You really think that rock lizard will save you. It doesn't have enough attack points to face my dragon. A nice effort, but it just wasn't enough."

"That's what you think."

"What?"

"You forget I still have one card in my hand. I play the spell card, Sword and Shield. This spell card switches the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field."

"What? But Montage Dragon doesn't have any defense points!"

"Exactly."

Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders (ATK- 3000) (DEF- 1600)

Montage Dragon (ATK- 0) (DEF -3900)

"Now Redox, finish this! Attack with Boulder Ruler's Blast!"

"I play a trap, Mirror Force."

"And I play Trap Jammer to stop it." Montage Dragon is destroyed and Trudge's life points drop to zero

"You beat me."

"Yeah. A deal's a deal, so me and my friends can leave and we won't be reported."

"Yeah, you can leave. But not without a parting gift!" Trudge takes out a laser at shoots Tierno's face, leaving the same mark the other's have

"Now we can know when you try something else like that. Now hit the road."

"Fine, see ya." Tierno walks out

Tierno regroups with Lewis, Harris, and Sora.

"That was an amazing duel, Tierno." Said Sora

"We saw the whole thing." Said Harris

"You really showed Trudge who's the boss." Said Lewis

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without this." He shows them the Dragon Ruler he retrieved

The card flashes suddenly and the spirit of Gem-Knight Garnet appears.

"You have done well." Said the spirit

"Garnet." Gem-Knight Sapphire appears

"You showed the will of a true knight."

"Sapphire." Gem-Knight Lazuli appears

"And you showed the willpower that makes us want to fight with you."

"Lazuli."

"What's going on, Tierno?" Asked Sora

"The spirits of my monsters, I can see them. Lewis, you were right."

"It must be the Dragon Ruler's power." Replied Lewis

"But we're not done yet." Said Harris

"Yeah, we still have three more Dragon Rulers to find." Said Sora

"And something tells me that to find them, we will need to go to New Domino City." Said Lewis

"Then we'll find a way. Together."

"Yeah!" They all fistbump


End file.
